Usuario:Fay, Sheikah Umbra~
Yuuka murió, estamos de luto ;w;, firma porfavor, no queremos más bajas por parte de Misaami y Layka (La Zorua y la Servine Shiny) TT~TT Estamos todos tristes, hasta yo que soy una carta... right|Soy una hija de Yuuka, ahora ocupo el cargo (Y la herencia Buahahahah) dame tu cartita...|link=Usuario Discusión:Tote2012XD Mami murió TT~TT...Layka la mató ._. Papá fue al funeral de Yuuka...Pero las peligrosas aventuras de Aura continúan, pínchame y veamos que pasa...|link=El Cataclismo de la Región Arca y el Destino de la Muerte link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=278515Oye! Conoces a Kyekeniio? Es mi mejor amigo! Puedes clicarme? Conseguiré experiencia para ver a Kyekeniio :D! link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=278516Mmm...Cruzamos el mar, lo ayudé a sobrevivir en las tierras perdidas, compartimos muchas experiencias juntos...Podrías...Clicarme para ver a un viejo amigo? "Soy la marginada de la sociedad" "Porque no sigo un estándar" "Soy la niña que le gusta la ciencia, la historia, la lectura y la pasión por aprender" "Y me encanta ser así" "Algún día lograré todas mis espectativas" "Y me reiré de ustedes, por haber seguido a las masas en vez de seguír su corazón" ~Fay~ Estado~ Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Munchlax.png N-No importa si se trate de un videojuego cualquiera o no, es sobre la vida de verdad. Tengo razón, el progreso nos matará tarde o temprano Archivo:Cara_triste_de_Piplup.png (Referencia: Mother 3) Sobre mi~ Primero, una descripción física. Tengo pelo castaño oscuro, tanto que parece negro. Ojos cafés profundos con gesto estresado todo el día. Una peca o que se yó, cerca de la boca (y todos me cantan "Cielito lindo" y yo les silencio con una mirada de odio). Y nada más... (Flojera narrarme como soy físicamente) Ahora, lo psicologico. Aquí mis amigos de PE, se lo tienen bien claro. No soy una persona que le gustan las flores, el rosa, bazofia y esas porquerías. Le veo la vida de color negro, a veces, rojo. Soy sádica, demente, inteligente, melancólica, con amor a los alemanes y al Klavier (me canso de repetirlo Piano=Alemán). Me encanta el bando contrario. No soy de la gente que obedece (a no ser, a mi madre) lo que le dicen los otros. Otro ejemplo es con respecto a la música. Todo el puñetero curso le gusta 1D, BTR, Justin Marica Bieber y mierdas como esa. No. A mi me gusta Manuel García (Cantautor Chileno), Skrillex, Vocaloid por supuesto y algo de rock alemán (Ramnstein <3). Por otro lado, me enojo con facilidad, pero cuando estoy enojada (o celosa ewe), mi cara refleja una tranquilidad que les juro que dan ganas de golpearme. No poseo nada de paciencia y soy bastante tranquila (No con mis amigos ni con mi familia, ellos me derrumban). No soy de la gente enamoradiza, nunca me ha gustado alguien, así que si quieres impresionarme...Tendras que mover montañas para ello (o solo ser simpático conmigo n_n) Y por último...Me gusta dibujar, interpretar música y escribir. Y no solo aquí sino también a mano, y las aprevechadas de mi curso me obligan a hacerles dibujos y escribirles, y yo les sonrío psícoticamente y se van asustadísimas. Para más informacion, conóceme :) En PE... Lograr 500 ediciones Hace rato ._. Lograr 1000 ediciones Yay!!! Lograr 1500 ediciones Tener 1 amigo :Foreveralone: Tener 5 amigos :happy: Tener 10 amigos :fuckyeah: Tener 20 amigos Owo Terminar toda la Saga del Cataclismo de la Región Arca (Y Temade) Terminar una novela Fuera de PE Matar a alguien Aprender Midna' Desperate entera Sacar 7 en Mates (Nunca TT.TT) Escribir mi propia melodía en piano que refleje mi desdén a la gente Subir mi primer creepypasta a mi canal Terminar mi paisaje de una lechuza. Sacarle la cresta a cada persona que em acaba la paciencia (?) (No acabo nunca n_nU) Pasarme el pokemon Blanco Mis subpáginas Gente ewe Esbirros (?) Cosas sobre mí Arte de Francia(? Firmas Los maestros Mis libros, ok no ¿Me firmarias? Firmame plis D`: *¡Te firmo porque eres una muy buena amiga! Y porque juntas vamos a dominar el mundo muajajajaja (?) El espacio se expande Al igual que tus limitesArchivo:Palkia_NB.gif 02:26 3 nov 2012 (UTC) *Te firmo por que sere tu peor pesadilla....jaja no me hagas caso, te firmo por que me caes bien(y eso que no hemos hablado);D Archivo:Charizard NB.gifButterfreee (Deja tu Mensaje ;D) Archivo:Charizard NB.gif00:00 13 sep 2012 (UTC) *Te firmo porque Me gusta el aji con papas (???Archivo:Liepard icon.png ♪Kneazle?....;Is that I am?♪ Archivo:Weavile_mini.gif *Pongo firmiiizzz ^3^ ♫ Escucha música...♫ ♫ ¡Que no hace daño!♫ 20:46 15 sep 2012 (UTC) *Te firmo por que me caes bien, por que me encanta mi novela y por que yo también soy muy sádico >:D xDDDDDD *--Archivo:Kyurem Blanco NB2.gifDios DraGón, El Amante de los Dragones (¿Hablamos?)Archivo:Kyurem Negro NB2.gif 16:53 18 sep 2012 (UTC *Yo otra vez XDU Archivo:Absol mini.gif♫Troll Science.... Archivo:Sneasel_mini.gif¿Te sirve? 'Archivo:Gengar mini.gif *Jajajajaja ¿Por qué no? Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 01:03 20 sep 2012 (UTC) *Firmo xD! Mi firma debe ser vista por todo el universo D8 (? ♦ † ~тαкє тнє мιяα¢ℓє ℓσηgє∂ Archivo:Yuno_Gasai_mini_icon.png ωιтн ¢συяαgє тσ ℓινє~ † ♦ 18:07 21 sep 2012 (UTC) *¡Me encanta La Caída de las Hojas y el Tiempo! Y aprovecho para firmar.[[Usuario: Lowbia|'Eh, tú, cotilla. ''']]Archivo:Umbreon NB brillante.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia| ¡Deja tu mensaje!''']] 14:34 6 oct 2012 (UTC) *Buscando mi propio camino dorado Junto con mis propios Zapatos de Plata. 15:16 9 oct 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • The Fast Adventure! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 06:24 10 oct 2012 (UTC) * Qué tal mi nueva firma? Nunca te rindas, todo es posible.Archivo:Krokorok_NB.gif 01:32 12 oct 2012 (UTC) * ¡Nueva firma! (no es un plagio ewe) El aura esta en ti...Solo cree en ella... Archivo:Lucario NB.gif 23:41 13 oct 2012 (UTC) *¡Te firmo porque me firmaste!Sara Carrying of the Darkness... 21:29 19 oct 2012 (UTC) *hola gracias por comentar en mi novela Pachirisu70 (discusión) 14:57 13 oct 2012 (UTC)pachirisu70:)Pachirisu70 (discusión) 14:57 13 oct 2012 (UTC) *Firmo otra vez :3 40px ¡Anda! ¡Destapa la felicidad! Archivo:Gema_agua.pngArchivo:Squirtle_NB.gif 01:39 27 oct 2012 (UTC) *Lo sé, es la tercera vez que firmo xD --Archivo:Moguri KH.gif ¿Quieres una Arma Artema?¡Contacta conmigo¡Kupó! 22:10 28 oct 2012 (UTC) *Hey! Firma especial versión Halloween! ¡Halloween! A por sangre &gt;:D Archivo:Crobat_NB.gif 00:04 29 oct 2012 (UTC) *Peña.. sabe donde vives.Archivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 01:37 29 oct 2012 (UTC) firma según halloween x3 *Firmo otra vez xdd me caes bien .u. † ◊ ~El terror de mis relatos proviene (~) de la densa oscuridad de mi corazón~ ◊ † 18:37 31 oct 2012 (UTC) * ¡Te matare! Archivo:Sadic_face.png 100px ¡Halloween! No le temas a los fantasmas Archivo:Giratina_forma_origen_NB.gif ...¡Tememe ami! 22:04 31 oct 2012 (UTC) * Hi :D Archivo:Bunny_pokesho.gifŦยςђเ ςгคzץ ฬђєєl (?) Archivo:Zorua_pokesho_shiny.png 14:29 2 nov 2012 (UTC) * Seamos amiguis (me da lata mandarte un mensaje en la discu) ¡Respondeme en my discu:3! El aura está contigo... Lo presiento...Archivo:Lucario_mini.png 22:29 21 nov 2012 (UTC) * Te firmo porque eres mi amiga (todavia no me pones en tus amigos) ¿que tal mi novela? todavia no viene la parte sanguinaria Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 00:25 27 nov 2012 (UTC)